


Hate

by smtsandi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smtsandi/pseuds/smtsandi
Summary: Mammon can't understand how you managed to sneak your way into his life and he hates it.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 177





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> My first Obey Me fic (hopefully of many). Y’all know I had to start with my man Mammon! Lol! I don’t know where I was going with this fic, but I wanted to do SOMETHING! Its nothing crazy tho. Just Mammon’s thoughts about the reader.

Mammon hated this. 

How could a human...A HUMAN OF ALL CREATURES, weasel their way into his heart and take root there like some cursed tree? A tree he couldn’t uproot even if he wanted to. 

Damn it, he really hated this. 

Mammon hated that he liked having his human in his presence. He hated that all of his get rich or have someone else die trying schemes didn’t give him the same satisfaction whenever you weren’t around. He especially hated the way he adored the praises you gave him even when he was up to no good. And when he didn’t get those praises it was like his heart sank to the darkest pits of Devildom. 

When Lucifer assigned him as your guardian, Mammon was ready to let the demons of Devildom eat you alive. You were lucky he had nothing better to do and Lucifer would have killed him otherwise or he would have left you to your own devices. Why should THE GREAT MAMMON be subjected to watching over a lowly human? Maybe, because Lucifer saw him as a responsible authority figure? He was the second oldest after all. His younger brother’s had no choice but to look up to him and be amazed by his greatness. 

That was what he kept telling himself about a week into being a glorified babysitter. Then he was tricked into making a pact with you with the help of Mr. Dark and Moody. 

Sure, he got made fun of for his blunder afterwards, but there were some benefits he got from the incident. One being that he got his precious Goldie back. Do you know how long he’s been looking for his baby? He should thank you, but having him in your life should be more than enough, right? 

The other benefit was that he got the chance to truly get to know you. He surprised himself by actually remembering your birthday, favorite foods, hobbies, and more. If this was anyone else, he wouldn’t care in the least. For the longest time he couldn’t understand why he cared so much? 

Why did he have to know these things to the finest detail? Why did it bother him to see you being close with anyone but him? Why did he have to know what made you smile? Why did he have the urge to get rid of everything that could hurt you, because the thought of something happening to you would destroy him? 

HE. HATED. IT. 

Before you showed up, he was just fine. He was living his life the way he wanted. Making money, buying anything could ever want, and having a good time. Mammon has never felt the need to text someone with random messages almost everyday because he missed them. He never spent restless nights wondering what it would be like to have some human in his bed, wanting to feel every dip and curve of their body. No matter how many times he’s tried to deny it, Mammon wanted nothing more than to hear you moan his name and silence your soft cries of pleasure with a soul stealing kiss. 

It was difficult looking at you during some mornings. You didn’t need to know of the impure thoughts he had flying around his head which resulted in him relieving some of the tension the only way he knew how. The memories of him stroking himself and heavy pants echoing throughout his room at the thought of you riding him would always set his cheeks on fire. 

He tried blaming his needs on witches who might have cursed him for his misdeeds or on Asmo’s constant need to flirt with you. Knowing that you caught his lecherous brother’s attention had Mammon’s blood boiling. If anyone was supposed pull you into a world a pleasure and ecstasy then it should be Mammon, he was your first!

Of course, Mammon has had a taste of pleasure in the thousands of years he’s spent alive, but never in his wildest dreams did he think he’d be so hung up on you. There was a small part of him that wondered if getting just a taste of you would be enough to quell his desires but, he knew the truth. He was the Avatar of Greed, after all. Once was never going to be enough and he knew he wasn’t going to stop until he had every single part of you all to himself.

There was also the annoying doubt in the back of his mind that you could ever see him as anything other than your guardian. His brothers already do a “wonderful” job making him look like the worst person on the planet. He couldn’t blame them for thinking of him in that way. He did do things that were mostly for his own personal gain and normally he would just shrug off the insults. However, all of there bashing was in front of you and now all you saw was who his brother’s painted him to be.

Scum. An idiot. A money-obsessed moron.

He loved his brothers dearly and would go to the Celestial Realm and back for them, but why did they have to go and make him look bad in front of you?

Despite all that you still wanted to be around him? Were humans always this stupid and naive? Maybe he was the stupid one for loving how much you appreciated him. You showed actual interest in the things he did, joined him on his quest for riches, and never once made him feel less than. He had a lingering feeling that you were just being nice. Human’s were overly emotional beings, so maybe you were quick to pity him. 

And yet, he couldn’t help but love the way you genuinely laughed and smiled with him. You knew exactly what to say whenever he tried to hide his frustrations, even when he didn’t deserve such kindness. You were just so different. He should expect nothing less from his human. Anything in his possession was one of a kind, but still...

What were you trying to do, huh? Trying to have him under your complete control so you could do with him as you wished? Or maybe you just liked knowing Mammon would give you everything if you asked. He’d die a thousand deaths on the inside, but he’d go as far as to give up Goldie just for you.

Stupid human. How dare you make him feel like he was more than just a good for nothing money grabbing fool. 

Now all he wanted to do was be by your side for as long as you’d have him. 

Mammon really hated this.

**Author's Note:**

> BAM! What did you guys think?! I was a little nervous about writing for Mammon, but I hope I did him justice. I’m going to start accepting Obey Me requests on Tumblr soon so I look forward to your messages!!


End file.
